


I thought this is a spell to summon a helping hand

by Anonymous



Category: Original Other or Multi
Genre: Other, Sounding - Cock-fucking
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Tentacles noncons young man after accidentally being summoned
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	I thought this is a spell to summon a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).




End file.
